Shadow Prisoner
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: shadow is in prison until one night he espaces. out in the open he falls in love with a beautiful female hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

SHADOWS **POV**

It has been fifty years and I have been rotting in prision for that long. Time flys by that I bearly notice it. If you want to know how I got in here you would have to go back to when I could run free, with the wind in my face and a spring in each step I took.

Fifty years ago…

I was on the run from people because they thought I was dangerous and while doing so i caused a lot of chaos. I made myself look tough, fearful even though inside I was a bit of a softie and wanted to have friendships with people. But i needed to be tough and for good reason. I finally had a soft spot for someone the only person that had ever been friends with me was of a girl called maria that I met on during a walk around the neighbourhood. I had a fewdays of fun and laughter but then they came

They call them selfs g.u.n but I think they should rename them selfs to scum. They came in huge numbers because they thought I was too dangerous for anyone to be with or to handle. They asked her to leave me but refused so they could do nothning but take her life away. I could feel salty tears run down my cheeks as her blood left her body and stained the floor, because of a loved one, a friend had gone away right there in front of my eyes.

I could feel my anger rising up in me to unimagnable levels. So i attacked.

I keep on punching and kicking all the while saying 'why did you have to kill her'. Even using my 'chaos spear' and my fameous homing attack 'spin dash' which I rarely used when I was in trouble but there where to much for me to handle and soon they arrested me for all the chaos I had done. I was soon taken to court and tesrasened guilty. It went on the news about when I was sent to jail for 60 years…

normal pov

sitting in the coner of a cell hugging his knees and rocking back and foth was shadow the hedgehog. he knew what would happen next from that moment. the gruads usally around this time would come and beat the prisioners until they became. so there he was scared about what they might do to him. he was wearing an organge uniform with no shoes. he was kind of dirty and had scars and bruises all over his body. the door to his cell suddenly opened making him stop rocking for just a moment before contuing only going a little bit faster in fear of what might happen to him. a gruad smirked when he saw this so he got closer and heard him whimper with fear. he raised his cane and started to beat the life out of shadow hearing him sceam and howl in pain.

when he had finished he walked out and went to another cell and started to beat prisoner in there. slowly shadow gained and sat up. he looked at his wounds hot tears streaming down his face. he had a bloody nose, a black eye. a few brusises here and there and a few broken bones.

as he sat there another gruad came and handed shadow a parcal that had his name on it. the gruad sneered when he handed it to him while shadow gave a cold glare through his tears. when the gruad went he opened it. inside was a lock pick, a knife and a few other things which looked like as if some one was helping him to espace.

there was a note in the parcal as well._ good thing they don't check what is in the mail_ shadow thought to himself. the note said:_**use these to espace. meet me in a town called station square near a café at midnight. heres a map if you don't know the way there. i need you to do something for me.**_

_**yours sinceraly: eggman**_

_**p.s.: make sure no one knows about this or follows you.**_

_wonder who this eggman guy is? well whoever it is he really needs my help. wonder what he needs my help for?_

shadow decided that he would espace after all the gruads had gone and all the prisoners asleep.

a few hours later…

it had been a few mintues since all the gruads had left and shadow was walking down the corridors. some of the prisoners were sound asleep while others, where giving out dirty looks to shadow which he returned, while some were begging shadow to let them out but he ignored them.

as he walked down the corridor he could see the camers moving in the diertion he was going. so he destoryed them so that they wouldn't catch him on tape of his espace. he soon reached the prison gates and used his 'chaos spear' to open them. when had fallen to the ground he speeded out finally free from the place where he was being held. he liked the feel of the wind in his face when he ran, he liked the way that colours would zoom past him and he liked the way that sounds would mix in togather to form a song that he would happily listen to.

when he was far away from the prison he looked back with happiness written all over his face. as he panted and shook from exhausation he looked to see if any gruads had seen him escape. slince hung in the air undisturbed by any nosie. his ears flicked nervously from side to side trying to pick up on any movement his eyes couldn't follow.

when he was satifated that no one had followed him, he took of again while taking out the map that had given to him in the mail and read it. _ok, two miles to the east no wait 200 miles to the east, then go up until you see a sign that says welcome to station square. this map is kinda confusing _shadow thought scathing his head with a confused expression appearing on his face.

he then reached up to a sign that said '_welcome to station square'_ "bingo" with that said he went to find a place to rest for the night. he found a comtable tree which was strong enough to hold his weight.

in the morning he went to get something to eat. what he would usually have for breakfast at the prison was porridge all the way through the day. he saw a café near by that had a sign saying 'roses café'. he walked into the café and sat down on one of the seats that were there.

all of a sudden he hears someone ask him "ok then what can i get you,dear?" he looked up to see a pink hedgehog with emerald eyes, wearing her uniform. a little blush started to creep up on to his prison sure didnt show him how to act towards a lady. "well anything that is good i guess" shadow repiled stumbling with his words a bit. "ok well if i were you then i would have the sunday specail" repiled the hedgehog. shadow looked down at her name tag._ amy rose. nice name. to go with a beautiful body. _

here we go. the first chapter. also don't own any sonic characters. remember this message for future fanfics. R and R


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction Readers/Writers

Sorry for taking a long leave of absence without explaining myself. I'm writing this note to say that I will be continuing the fanfics I've started but on another profile because of the following reasons: I feel that my fanfics seem a bit immature and also very poorly written as well as having the idea behind the fanfic badly explained within the fanfic. It's also because I felt a need for change for a new profile.

So that means I will be reposting my fanfics onto the new profile but in a better presented way. So I might take a while but I promise to have it all on the new profile by Christmas if not January.

Yours sincerely

Shadamyfanno1

P.S: Thanks for the support you've given me


End file.
